All roads lead to Rome
by 68 stones from a broken heart
Summary: Two years ago if you had asked Matt Hardy where he'd be, this would be the last answer he'd give, but he's there now. ONE SHOT.


**This is my first legit One shot, so sorry in advance if it sucks. Please Read and Review. **

In and out, in and out, up and down. It's very simple isn't it, yet so amazing, just watching her chest rise like that, and know that it's because of me. Well not just me, I can't lie, it's because of me and the most wonderful woman in the world.

I admit, the pregnancy may have been rough, on me that is, not her. But we got through it together, we've gotten through _everything_ together. Not that it was quite as simple as "I need some chocolate covered eggplant NOW!" but it was always the two of us in the end. I admit the hardest thing to get over was definitely _him_ no questions asked. But we managed, now we're stronger than ever before and have our little bundle of joy to show for it.

You'd never know now, that by looking at us that we fought non stop for well over a year, or that little Mia was conceived out of anything but love. But the truth is, it was a huge build up of anger, hurt and passion. In a night that can't even be explained. The connection was still there, no matter if we were connected by love or betrayal, the connection never died. I doubt it ever will, because no matter what this life brings me, I've found my soul mate.

When she broke the news to me, I didn't believe it for a second. Stupidity got the best of me, it wasn't the first time she said she'd been pregnant. Then again she _was_ pregnant, it just wasn't mine. But I would've loved it as if it were, because I loved her. But no the monster had to come and ruin that didn't he. But we made it through that.

Nothing however, absolutely nothing could've prepared me to face _him_ and what he did. What _he_ did was unacceptable, on every level. _He_ tricked her, hell _he_ played the world, _he_ played his wife, _he_ played me and most of all _he_ played the ones I love. No wonder why I have to fight the urge to kill him daily.

By the time she told me I had taught myself to believe everything she ever said was a lie. So of course when she came to me saying "I'm pregnant. It's yours." I wanted none of it. Believing that it was _his_ idea, that somewhere near by _he_ was watching, waiting for the perfect reaction to grace my features so that wolfish grin could adorn his face. But no, she was being honest, she had always been honest I just wasn't listening to her. I wonder what would've happened if Mia wasn't my little one, what would _he_ have done? Hell who cares what _he_ thinks, _he's_ no one anymore, _he_ doesn't count to either of us. _He_ fucked everyone over, and _his_ life is now in shambles because of it. Sure you may say, bullshit, _he's _going to get married…again, and life peacefully, but come on, the brides a widow, she's shook up. So once again _he's_ being an ass and completely using her.

But enough about _him_ no one should have to suffer listening anyone talk about _him_. After all now is about the creation of life, a new generation, and new legacy. A little fighter, a champion. Ok, I may be talking big, but that's what it's about right? My little Mia, an angel in the purest form, her mother is an angel, just a little jaded, but that fits me well. I don't need a trophy wife, I need my _perfect_ angels. And that's what they are. With Mia inheriting her mothers ruby locks and green eyes, she really is gorgeous, luckily she got her mothers nose as well, but with my chin, god she is so adorable. I can already see her getting into all types of mischief, under the not so watchful eye of my brother.

I love my brother, but he is a free spirit. And something in my baby's eyes tells me my little Mia will be more like Jeff than I care to know. Speaking of, he literally flew through the doors.

"That's her?"

"Yea bro" The tears in his eyes, weren't unnoticed by me, or the woman in the hospital bed. Her red hair fanned out under her head, and a glow about her, she truly looked like an angel if ever I saw one.

"She's amazing. You're amazing." I'm pretty sure that was directed at the angel I was just speaking of.

"Thank you Jeff." He nodded his head, and started cooing over Mia.

The look of absolute bliss that was present on my face matched the ones on my girl's face. And I was able to finally admit it, my life is pretty much perfect.

My life _is_ perfect. Perfect angel, bundle of joy and Jeff. No one could need more, ever. All my life I've dreamed of the ultimate dream, now I'm living it. Great job, and everything else to match. If I died right now I'd die happy. Ok that's complete bull I want to see my Mia grow up to be happy and strong, to find love like I have and follow her dreams. Maybe with a few less bumps, but the end product is perfection all the same.

I can see it now, her first day of school, with a bag almost as big as she is, and her mothers smile, waving as she walks through the rusted gates of my past, to join the other children on their expedition of learning, making friends and playing games.

"You ok Bro?"

But of course she's not five yet. Schooling can wait, she can just stay my little angel as long as she likes. Forever maybe. Especially the way she blinks up at me and gurgles, It makes my heart swell with pride and love, nothing can ever top this, no title, no match, no day, nothing. This is pure bliss, and I don't ever want it to end.

If anyone was to ask me two years ago where I'd be today, my answer would be simple, at home doing something stupid. But now, I wouldn't want it any other way. This, this is right, this is where I need to be at and this is where I _want_ to be, now and for forever.

Have you ever noticed life never goes how we want it to, twists and turns make things we never thought possible happen, yet when its fate something always jolts it back into place. Even if it means _he_ may have helped mould my little one's life. Not that I'll ever thank him for it, never, he deserves nothing but hell. And I finally have my happiness.

God that almost makes me sick, actually I did just throw up in my mouth a little bit. But I'll never voice my disgust on such a wonderful day as this. But to be completely honest, that piece of shit, that lowlife has almost helped me. Sure he tore away at my relationship with a jaded angel straight after the unfortunate 'monster event' but the saying goes all roads lead to Rome, I'm finally in my Rome. With out that arsehole Adam "Edge" Copeland. And he can go rot in hell for all I care, no actually I have a better way for his life, every time he's almost at his Rome he plummets back to Pluto to start again, never being half as happy as I was on my worst day. Finally to die of the plague, that is a life fitting for that so-called-friend.

Someone grasping my fingers pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Looks like someone wants to go to daddy." Daddy, that's me. My Mia knows me, my Mia _wants_ me. That small act, a baby grasping at my fingers brought tears to my eyes. Because this, without a doubt is the most amazing thing I have ever seen, and I made that. No not 'that' _her_. We made her, not out of hatred or anger, but out of passion. And she will be raised in a house full of love, without a doubt. With me, my angel, our little Mia, her uncle Jeff and grandpa Gil, today I am most definitely a man, I am a father. My name's Matt Hardy, I'm thirty-three nine months ago Amy came back to me.

**Let me know what you think. Good or bad, I'd like your feedback. xoxo**


End file.
